


We all live in a Pokémon world

by weddingbells



Category: One Direction (Band), Pokemon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles wants to be a Pokémon Master one day. That means that he has to defeat a lot of gym leaders, and one in particular is giving him a really, really hard time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm bored, this is what happens. I hope you will enjoy it and not find it too weird, I like the idea of 1D as Pokémon trainers! I tried to pick good Pokémon that would fit them perfectly.

”Niall, I can handle this!”

“No, you can’t Harry, it will not work.”

“Shut up!”

Niall sighed and jumped off his bike, leaning casually against it while watching Harry who looked determined; fix his cap so his brown curls were hidden underneath it and not in the way.

“Fine, fine, Harry. You go on and try to catch the Dodrio. I’m sure Togepi will handle it just fine.” Niall shook his head, and his blonde hair bounced on his head. He grinned.

Harry snorted and looked at the pokéballs attached to his belt.

“Obviously I won’t use Togepi, you can’t use an egg against a bird, dumbass.”

Niall laughed and applauded him.

“Wow, you’re learning. But what will you use then, Butterfree? Not gonna be that good either.”

“Now if you just… hey!”

Harry yelled, because while arguing with Niall and trying to decide which Pokémon to choose for the battle, Dodrio had taken off and was already way too far off for Harry to have any chance of catching it. He sighed and turned to Niall, who was laughing.

“Too bad, mate. Better luck next time, I guess.”

“It’s all your fault.” Harry mumbled, feeling extremely grumpy and disappointed. “I’m telling Zayn.”

Niall laughed and jumped up on his bike again.

“Yes, please, tell Zayn. I want to see his reaction when you tell him you tried to catch a _Dodrio_.”

“Shut up.”

***

Harry Styles lived in Pallet Town together with his two best friends, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik. They had lived together for a few years now, they had met travelling all over the world, Harry had dreams of becoming a Pokémon master, Niall just wanted to meet fun people and Zayn wanted to see all the cool places the world could give him. Harry had at first not at all liked them, Niall was sarcastic, snappy and didn’t waste any chance of telling him how lousy his Pokémon team was (Harry wasn’t sure when he was joking though) and Zayn was annoyingly gorgeous and perfect, causing Harry to feel not good enough and like every smile from Zayn was proof that he, Zayn, thought that he was so much better. Thank god though, they had become friends in the end and now Harry really couldn’t picture himself without them. No matter how much they made fun of him for sticking with Pokémon that wasn’t really as strong as they could be or that he was far off in his goal of becoming a Pokémon master, Harry had fun with them.

Maybe he hadn’t caught that many Pokémon yet, or beaten that many gym leaders, but Harry was still pleased with his team. Togepi had been his first Pokémon, and even though he knew that Niall was somehow right – that Togepi wasn’t that good for battles, Harry still loved Togepi and wouldn’t trade it for the world. He also had Butterfree, Tangela and Horsea, and next to Niall and Zayn, they were his best friends in the world.

When Harry and Niall got back to the house they found Zayn on the sofa, reading cartoons while eating candy out of a yellow box, his Umbreon sleeping by his feet.

“The poffins are for the Pokémon, Zayn.” Niall commented before dropping his bag to the floor, taking off his red jacket and sitting down next to Zayn, taking one candy out of the box. Zayn grinned as Niall ate the piece of candy.

“S’cuse me, can’t help it, they’re so tasty. So, how did it go?”

“Harry tried to catch a Dodrio.” Niall grinned and looked up at Harry who gave him a glare. Zany let out a whistle.

“Really? And how did that go?

“You guys are the worst.” Harry grunted and took out some Pokémon food from the refrigerator to feed his team. Soon all four of them were sitting on the counter and Harry looked pleased. Umbreon opened one eye to see what was going on, but then probably decided sleep was better because it closed its eyes again and yawned. Zayn laughed.

“Oh, poor Harry. Dodrio wasn’t keen on getting caught, was it?”

“No.” Harry sighed and sat down next to the other two. “Oh well. I can defeat Tomlinson without a Dodrio.”

Niall and Zayn looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

“Harry…” Niall said slowly. “Are you sure you’re ready to face Tomlinson? He is one of the strongest gym leaders, you know.”

“Yeah, and your team isn’t exactly…” Zayn said, looking over at the counter, where Togepi was trying to chew down on a bit too big piece of food. “I mean, they’re great, I know you love them and all, but they aren’t exactly…”

“They’re not strong.” Niall finished the sentence. “Tomlinson is though. Are you sure you want to risk their health?”

“Guys.” Harry complained. “You have to believe in me. I know I can do this!”

“Well, it is your choice.” Zayn sighed. “I could let you borrow Umbreon…”

Umbreon lifted its head at the sound of that and looked at Zayn with judging eyes.

“Thanks, but that won’t be necessary.” Harry said, sounding extremely sure. “I know what I’m doing. I’m going tomorrow.”

***

But when it was morning Harry didn’t feel so sure anymore. He hadn’t slept well and he was suddenly really nervous. Not wanting to back out now though (Niall and Zayn would tease him _forever_ if he did that) he got dressed quickly, packed his backpack with everything he needed for the trip and then headed outside to get to his bike.

The morning wind was refreshing though, and riding his bike on the road made him feel a bit better. He had been training a lot, he could beat gym leader Tomlinson, he just knew he could.

Louis Tomlinson was the gym leader of Viridian City, the nearby city and Harry had seen the gym so many times when he, Niall and Zayn had been in town for shopping or just hanging out, but he hadn’t actually gone inside before. Today was the first day he would even go close to that door and Harry’s stomach felt a bit weird at the thought of that.

“You going to the gym?” An older man asked Harry when he parked his bike among the other bikes when he was finally there. Harry nodded.

“Yes.”

“Good luck.” The man said, eyeing Harry like he wasn’t entirely sure that Harry even had Pokémon. “Gonna need it, Tomlinson is strong.”

“I know.” Harry said, and then he turned towards the big doors to the gym, that was bigger than he remembered it. He swallowed. “I will be fine.” He whispered, mostly to himself because no one was around to hear him. Before he could regret it he walked up the steps and the doors opened up before him.

Inside it was big. Dark. Harry stepped inside and was at first even a bit unsure if he was in the right place. He looked outside again just to make sure but it still said _Gym entrance_ , so this must be it.

“Hello?” Harry called out. His voice echoed off the walls, that were as dark and empty as the room. He swallowed. It was a bit scary to be there and it felt cold. He looked around, trying to see some kind of proof that he was actually in a place where people could be, when he heard a loud cough behind his back.

Harry pretty much jumped out of his shoes and looked around, eyeing everything he could see which was still pretty much only dark walls, when he saw a person standing in the doorway.

“Hi?” Harry asked, unsure of everything.

“Hello.” It was a man, his hair was dark and short and he had a serious face, looking at Harry like he was some kind of mud under his shoe and Harry was nervous.

“Uhm, I…” Harry stammered. “I’m here to…”

“Mr. Tomlinson will accept challenges now.” The man said and lit a flashlight. The sudden light made Harry blink. “Follow me, please.”

“Okay.” Harry said and followed the man, half tempted to ask why they didn’t have real lights in the room, but decided that it was probably a bad idea. They walked for what seemed like forever and then finally the corridor ended. The man pushed a blue button that was glowing in the dark, and a couple of doors opened up. Nervously Harry followed him inside.

It was the biggest arena Harry had seen. It was shaped like an egg, and the ground was a mix of grass, rock and mud, and around it there was faded lights glowing blue, red and white. Harry swallowed and that’s when he noticed the big podium, it went up high and Harry could see a big chair and a person sitting there, but he couldn’t really make out what the person looked like. It was no doubt this was Louis Tomlinson though.

“A challenger, sir.” The man said, with a little bow and Harry wondered if he was supposed to bow as well, but he didn’t.

“Thank you, Liam.” Louis said, and with that Liam left the room, like he had some other place to be. Harry looked up nervously at the podium on which Louis was seated, and that was the first time he really saw him.

Louis Tomlinson was dressed in skin tight, red jeans and a blue and white striped shirt. He had a black leather jacket on and his hair was annoyingly perfect, hint of red in the blonde quiff and Harry swallowed, a bit nervous. He almost looked royal sitting in the stone chair like it was his throne and especially the way his eyes were now looking down on Harry, like he was an ant. Harry swallowed, feeling a bit dizzy and he didn’t really know why. Louis’ lips curled up in a half smile and he continued to look at Harry. Harry almost felt tiny, which was so weird because he was pretty sure that if Louis stood next to him, Harry would be a lot taller, but there was just something else. Louis’ presence had Harry crumble down, crouching almost and he felt shorter and smaller than he had ever felt. Louis, still watching Harry closely, got up from his seat and then he jumped down from the podium, elegant and almost as if he weighed nothing, and then he stood in front of Harry. Harry swallowed again as Louis looked at him closely.

“You’re tiny.” Louis commented and Harry’s mouth fell open.

“I’m taller than you are!”

Louis chuckled.

“Height’s got nothing to do with it. You sure you’re ready for this?”

Harry looked into Louis’ eyes, trying to look sure of himself when he answered.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“So, what’s your choice? Which Pokémon?” Louis asked, half smile still dancing on his lips.

“Uhm…” Harry said, and fingered on the Pokéballs. “I’ll start out with Tangela.”

“Tangela?” Louis raised an eyebrow. “Really. Interesting. And, what will you use after my Rapidash causes your little ball of weed to burn?”

“I…” Harry stammered and took a step back, almost as if Louis had hit him. “I would… I have…”

“Horsea, Butterfree, Togepi.” Louis counted out loud, still looking Harry deep in the eyes and his voice almost sounded scary. “Neither is very good against my team. You should spare them the pain, and yourself the embarrassment. Come back when you’ve gotten a bit stronger.”

He made a movement to turn around and Harry panicked, not really knowing if he panicked over the fact that Louis somehow knew all the Pokémon he had with him, or that he was turning around.

“Hey, wait a minute.” He shouted to Louis’ back. “You don’t get to do this. I’ve trained for this!”

Louis laughed a little.

“I can see that. And it’s cute. But you know, it’s better if you just leave, okay? Liam will help you out.”

As if Liam could hear the whisper of Louis’ voice on demand, he showed up in the doorway. Harry almost had tears in his eyes out of frustration.

“You have to fight me Tomlinson!” He yelled, and Louis looked back over his shoulder and smiled.

“I will.” He said, voice just as calm. “But this is not the day. Goodbye, Harry Styles.”

***

“The jerk wouldn’t even fight me!”

Harry stormed into the house, startling Zayn and Niall who were just about to let their Pokémon take a bath. Zayn looked at Harry, who was panting and flushed, looking absolutely furious.

“What?”

“He wouldn’t fight me. Said that today wasn’t the day and that he would spare my Pokémon the shame of losing.” Harry panted, angry, and sat down on the couch. “Can you believe this?”

“That’s not okay.” Niall commented and helped his Meowth get out of the bath. “He has to fight you. It’s the rules.”

“I know right.” Harry whined and reached for a bottle of soda. “Fucking stupid.”

“Well, maybe it’s…” Zayn began, but he was interrupted.

“And he knew what I had on my team!” Harry shouted out and then groaned. “How did he do that, is he some kind of psychic or what?”

“Well, yeah isn’t that his types?” Zayn questioned, raising an eyebrow against Harry. “Psychic and dark, it’s what makes him so scary. Well that and his precious Rapidash. What, I did my reading.” He added, because Niall and Harry were both looking at him like he was some kind of textbook come alive.

“I should go back right away, shouldn’t I?” Harry asked and stretched out his arms. “I mean, like, tomorrow.”

“Maybe you should wait a couple of days.” Niall said and his Meowth nodded, licking its paw. “I mean, if you go again tomorrow it will be in blind rage and that’s never good.”

“Besides it’s your turn to go grocery shopping tomorrow.” Zayn said and gave Umbreon a hug. “Don’t forget that.”

“No.” Harry grunted.

***

“We can beat them, can’t we Togepi?” Harry asked the next day, when he was walking over to the grocery store, Togepi in his arms. “We’re better than Tomlinson and his Rapidash.”

Togepi looked up at Harry and didn’t look as sure as Harry was.

“What, you have to believe in yourself!” Harry complained as they entered the grocery store, Harry grabbing some apples and a bottle of milk. “We’re just as good as they are. We…”

He paused himself, because suddenly he saw a familiar jacket and haircut among the shelves.

“Tomlinson? What are you doing here?” Harry asked, so surprised he actually almost dropped the bottle of milk he was holding. Louis turned around, almost smiling.

“Well, I have to get my groceries too, right?”

“Yeah, I guess, I…” Harry felt stupid, and that his ability to form words seemed to have disappeared didn’t exactly help him feel better.

“And call me Louis. Please. At least outside of the gym.”

“Louis.” Harry repeats, feeling the name on his tongue. It felt good. He coughed a little.

“You have to let me fight you. It’s the rules. You’re a gym leader, I…”

“I know.” Louis smiled a little and put down a package of butter into his shopping cart. “But you know curly, it’s probably better for you if you do some more practicing first. It’s just a pro-tip.”

Harry’s mouth opens and he wants to complain, but instead he just shook his head.

“You’re not very nice.”

Louis chuckled and took a look at a shopping list in his hand.

“I don’t get paid to be nice.”

“Why won’t you let me fight you?”

“I told you.” Louis said, and started to make his way past Harry. “I just don’t think you’re strong enough yet. You need some more training, and then… maybe.”

“Wait!” Harry shouted after him, because he wasn’t going to let Louis walk away this time. “What will I have to do to get you to fight me?”

Louis grinned.

“You’re eager, curly. Tell you what. Swing by the gym tonight and we’ll talk, okay?”

“Talk?” Harry raised an eyebrow. Man, Louis Tomlinson was _weird_.

“Yes, talk.” Louis repeated, lips still smiling, and he was now walking backwards so that he could still look at Harry. “I’ll be waiting.”

“Uhm.. sure.”

Harry watched Louis pay and then leave the store, and then he looked down on Togepi.

“This is really, really weird.” He grunted before proceeding with his shopping.

***

“Are you sure he invited you over?” Niall asked, eyes still big. “Tomlinson invited you over?”

“Louis.” Harry said, regretting it when he noticed the look on Zayn’s face.

“And you’re on first name basis? What happened to you today?”

“I don’t know, okay!” Harry screamed and hid his face in his hands. “I’m so confused.”

“Well, maybe he likes you.” Niall suggested and Harry looked up.

“Likes me?” Harry snorted. “Louis doesn’t like me. He doesn’t even know me.”

“Well you never know.” Niall said, and then he went back to reading the book he had in his hands.

***

Harry thought it was kind of stupid, but he couldn’t really ignore Louis’ invitation, he was too curious about. So, later that day, he jumped up on his bike and headed once again to the gym. This time the lights were on inside, and Liam was sitting in front of a reception desk, checking his cellphone. He looked up when Harry entered.

“He’s inside.” He said to Harry and Harry nodded.

“Okay.”

He followed the same corridor that he had followed yesterday, and when he was inside of the arena again, he noticed Louis right away. This time Louis wasn’t sitting on his stone chair though, he was sitting on a bench close to the ground.

Louis was dressed in white pants, suspenders, red shirt and a baseball cap. The white pants weren’t as tight as his red ones, but they still fitted him really well, same for the shirt that was tight over his chest area. Harry didn’t really know why he even wasted time on noticing what Louis was wearing, but he got a weird feeling in his stomach when he looked at him. Harry swallowed, and then Louis noticed him and waved.

“Hi Harry.” Louis smiled and patted on the seat next to him on the bench. “Sit down.”

“I thought we were going to… practice.” Harry said, but he sat down anyway. Louis smiled again, like the smile wouldn’t leave his lips for anything and Harry felt a bit like spinning around in circles.

“I said we should talk, not practice. Well, this is kind of like practice.”

“Why are you doing this?” Harry asked bluntly, and the smile on Louis’ lips disappeared.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… uhm..” Harry could feel his face turn read. _Why was he blushing?_

Louis laughed.

“There’s just something about you curly, I don’t know. You seem so lost in a big world.”

Harry shook his head.

“I am _not_ lost.”

“Well, you’re with a Togepi and…”

“Togepi is a great Pokémon.” Harry defended his friend, feeling angry. Why did Louis have to be such a jerk? Louis just smiled and then laughed a little.

“I’m sure of it. Well, I just didn’t want to beat you. My team probably isn’t what you’re used to.”

“Well, you’re a jerk.” Harry said and then clasped his hand over his mouth, regretted that he had been speaking his mind out of loud. Louis stared at him for a moment and then smiled again.

“Well, why are you here if you just think I’m some kind of jerk?”

Louis smiled and Harry noticed how their hands were dangerously close to each other on the bench and he swallowed. This couldn’t be happening, why did he even think about stuff like this? It didn’t matter where Louis’ hand was, right?

“I… I don’t know.” Harry said, honestly, and Louis smirked.

“Maybe you like me.”

“I don’t like you.” Harry protested. “I don’t even know you. Only that you’re a first class gym leader jerk.”

Louis laughed out loud at that comment.

“Wow, that’s harsh. You could hurt my feelings you know.”

“Why should I care about your feelings?” Harry responded, a bit impressed himself that he could give snappy answers like this. “You don’t care about mine.”

Louis smiled a little and then moved closer to Harry on the bench. Harry swallowed. _Fuck_.

“I care. I’m trying to help, did you forget that?”

“I don’t understand why you would want to help me. Why me?” Harry asked, not really caring that that had already been over this and Louis let his fingers run through his hair and Harry had to swallow again while watching him, because it looked extremely hot and he wasn’t even sure what was going on with his feelings at the moment.

“Maybe I like you.” Louis said and looked Harry deep in the eyes. “Maybe there is something special about you that make me interested.”

Harry shook his head.

“Stop it.”

“What?” Louis blinked in surprise.

“Stop trying to… confuse me and… Just stop!” Harry said and hid his face in his hand, he couldn’t look at Louis for another second. “You’re just messing with my head.”

“Curly.” Louis said, his voice was almost demanding. “I am not trying to confuse you.”

Harry looked at Louis and Louis looked back at him. For a moment they just stared at each other and Harry swallowed, not really understanding what he ever did to deserve to be in this situation. Louis raised his hand, like he was tempted to touch Harry’s curls.

“I’m going out for coffee, you want anything?”

Liam’s voice could be heard over the arena and Louis almost jumped away from Harry and Harry did the same.

“Uhm… sorry.” Liam said, and walked closer. “Did I interrupt something? I can come back later.”

“No it’s fine.” Harry mumbled and got up from the bench. “I’m leaving anyway, bye.”

“Harry…” Louis said slowly, but Harry was already halfway out of the arena.

“Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.” Harry mumbled to himself as he got up on his bike. “Stupid.”

***

Harry had been locked up in his room for three hours when he heard a soft knock on the door.

“Harry?”

Niall and Zayn was outside. Harry grunted.

“Harry, please come out and talk to us, what happened?” Zayn asked and knocked on the door again. Harry grunted once again.

“I don’t want to talk.”

“Harry, open the door or I’ll send Gloom inside and you do not want that.” Niall warned and Harry grunted really loud one last time before opening the door.

“I don’t want to talk.” He repeated when he saw his two friends outside.  Zayn shook his head.

“Well, someone wants to talk to you anyway. He’s outside of our house.”

“What?” Harry asked, because he was pretty sure that the only two people that wanted to talk to him were here.

“It’s Louis.” Niall whispered like he was afraid that they would be overheard. “He’s here. Go talk to him!”

“Please tell me Louis Tomlinson is not outside my house.”

“He is.”

“He can’t be.”

“Harry Styles I swear on my Pokémon team that Louis Tomlinson is outside.” Niall said and Zayn gave Harry a reassuring nod when he looked over. Harry groaned.

“Why is this happening to me?” He muttered as he walked down the stairs to head outside.

Louis was outside. He had a long, dark coat with yellow buttons on and Harry groaned on the inside because of course, Louis always looked perfect.

“Why are you here?” Harry asked, not feeling like being polite. Louis smiled, a bit nervously Harry noticed and it kind of calmed Harry down, to see that Louis could be nervous too.

“Uhm hi. Liam was… Uhm, I thought maybe we could talk?”

“We talked.” Harry commented. “I think we’re done talking. You gonna fight me yet?”

“No, I…”

“Then I don’t think we have anything more to say.”

“Harry please!” Louis begged, biting his lip as Harry turned around to head inside the house again. Harry closed his eyes and swallowed, then spun around to face Louis again.

“Could I buy you coffee or something?” Louis asked suddenly and Harry almost laughed.

“You want to buy me coffee?”

“Yes. Please.”

“Uhm.” Harry felt his face turn red. “Are you like… asking me out or something?”

Louis smiled his half smile and Harry felt nervous.

“Maybe I am, curly. Would that be a bad thing?”

Harry looked at Louis and tried to keep his gaze steady.

“I guess not.”

“Good.” Louis said and then he hesitated, before he leaned in and kissed Harry quick on the cheek. It was innocent, chaste and just a peck of the lips but Harry’s entire world was set spinning. Louis’ lips were soft and he smelt good.

“Uhm.” Harry tried to speak, but it was too difficult to form words. Louis seemed to notice, and he smiled. Then he looked up at one of the windows in the house.

“I think your friends are watching us.”

“I’m sure they are.” Harry said through gritted teeth, imagining Zayn and Niall making fun of him. Louis laughed.

“Let’s get out of here then.” He took Harry’s hand and Harry didn’t complain. “I know a place.”

***

Louis’ place was a well hidden coffee shop in a big garden just outside town. Harry had never been there, he had been too busy with trying to find Pokémon to actually notice the café. It had round tables and small chairs, and you could get coffee and sweets and it was quiet and green. Harry loved it.

Louis let Rapidash out of its pokéball to eat some Pokémon food, and Harry brought out Togepi and Butterfree, Tangela and Horsea was still at home. Louis smiled at the sight of Harry’s team.

“They look good. They must really love you.”

“Yeah, they’re my best friends.” Harry said and helped Togepi get a piece of its food. “Your Rapidash looks good too.”

Louis turned to Rapidash, eyes filled with affection.

“I’ve had it since it was a Ponyta.” He told Harry, and then ordered cups of coffee for them. “It was a nice time.”

“Before you became a gym leader?”

“Yeah.”

Louis was quiet for a while and Harry figured he didn’t want to talk about this. He couldn’t come up with what to talk about instead though, and soon it turned into awkward silence and Harry could feel himself blushing. Louis leaned over the table and grabbed Harry’s hand before he could do anything else.

“Uhm, Harry? I’m sorry if… I mean, when you came into the gym. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, I was just worried because… well I could tell they weren’t ready.”

Harry looked down on his hand that Louis was holding.

“It’s okay, let’s not talk about it.”

“But I…”

“No, really, it’s fine.”

Louis didn’t say anything else, and they drank their coffee while being quiet. It was awkward and Harry didn’t know what to do. When they were finished Louis called Rapidash back into his pokéball and Harry did the same with his Pokémon. When they got up to leave Louis grabbed Harry’s arm.

“Harry, I…”

“Oh god, just shut up.” Harry begged and without even realizing what he did, or caring about the fact that they were in a place where a lot of people could see them, Harry closed the distance between himself and Louis, kissing him softly.

At first Louis was still and it was only Harry kissing, tasting, sucking on Louis’ upper lip that fitted perfectly with his own lips. Then Louis made a move and suddenly his arms were around Harry’s waist and he was kissing back, parting his lips causing Harry to let out a muffled, thankful moan as that allowed his tongue to enter Louis’ mouth and explore every corner of it.

They kissed until Harry had to gasp for air and when he did, that’s when he realized where they were, and that he had just out of the blue kissed Louis like it was the most natural thing to do.

“Oh god I’m so sorry!” He yelped and quickly started to walk away. “God, I… I’m sorry.”

“Harry!” Louis chased after him and grabbed his arm, stopping him. “Harry it’s okay, I… It’s okay.”

Harry looked up at Louis, who was smiling.

“Really?”

“Yeah, curly.” Louis mumbled and leaned in closer. “Of course it is. I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you.”

Harry blinked, having a hard time believing this was happening.

“Really?”

“Yes. Uhm…” Louis shifted his weight nervously from one leg to another. “You wanna continue this someplace else? Like… inside?”

Harry felt a rush of heat going through his veins as he heard that. He wanted to say yes but the words coming out of his mouth sounded more like.

“Nnngh.”

Louis grinned and grabbed his arm again, pulling Harry with him as he was laughing, his eyes glistering like the stars on a night sky as he looked at Harry, like Harry was the best thing in his life.

“My house is really close. Come on. I’ll race you there.”


	2. Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to be a Pokémon master. It's not easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy this as well!

“I thought… I wasn’t going to have to do the exercise.” Harry panted and climbed up another wall with the help from a rope, and jumped down on the other side, heading towards a tunnel to crawl through.

Louis, dressed in sweatpants, a hoodie and with a whistle around his neck that he now and then used to whistle, smiled at Harry who was sweating and dirty in his shorts and t-shirt.

“When you get stronger, your team gets stronger. That’s why we do the same thing. You always have to be as one!”

As to prove his point he nodded to the far end of the obstacle course, where Togepi, Butterfree and Tangela were already trying to climb the last, highest wall. Butterfree had of course an easy task, using its wings to fly up, while Togepi and Tangela had more trouble. Harry had now finished the tunnel and was now trying to balance on a log, not falling down into a muddy pool.

“Butterfree finishes!” Louis yelled as Butterfree passed the finish line. “And there’s Tangela and Togepi. Good going, guys!”

The three Pokémon looked exhausted and stretched out on the ground. Louis smiled as he watched them. Then he turned his attention back to Harry who was now trying to climb the highest of the walls too.

“You can do it curly, come on!” Louis shouted and Harry couldn’t help but laugh, even though he was so tired and everything in his body hurt.

Finally he managed to climb the wall and came running over the finish line, collapsing in front of Louis.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Louis grinned and Harry lifted his head up.

“Not so hard?” Harry panted and looked at Louis. “Man!”

And before Louis could stop him Harry had lunged forward and pushed him into the pool next to the obstacle course, where Horsea was swimming together with Louis’ Slowking. Louis disappeared under the water for a second and then he came up again, completely wet and looking angry.

“Harry! These are not just any sweatpants, mind you. They don’t handle water very well!”

Harry laughed and held his arm over his stomach, because all the muscles hurt from the hard work out.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be that near a pool of water then.”

“Fuck you.” Louis muttered but then he grinned and grabbed Harry’s arm, pulling him down into the pool as well.

“Ah, sweet revenge.” Louis smiled as Harry’s head came up again after being under the water.

“You’re such a jerk, Louis.” Harry said but then he pulled him closer into a soft kiss. Louis tasted like pool water and Harry tasted like sweat, and they kissed for a moment, Louis slowly and carefully pushing Harry up against the poolside. Just when Louis’ tongue found its way inside Harry’s mouth, they were interrupted by a squirt of water.

“Slowking!” Louis complained as he pulled away from Harry. “This was not the time to practice your watergun.”

 _This is not the time for cuddles._ Slowking replied to Louis using their telepathic communication. Harry couldn’t actually hear them talk to each other, but he knew that they could because Louis had told him. He sighed.

“I better go change.” Harry said and jumped up from the pool. “I’m all wet.”

“Yeah, you kinda look like a drowned Ratata.”

“So do you, Lou.”

***

When Harry came back from the locker room with new clothes on, Louis had changed clothes as well.

“Someone wants to challenge me.” Louis sighed, and he didn’t look too pleased about it. He had on the same tight, red pants he had worn when Harry met him the first time and Harry wondered if that outfit was what he usually wore to a battle. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Good luck.” Harry said and Louis smiled, kissing him softly on the cheek.

“Don’t worry, they’re gonna try to beat me with Golem and Sandslash. Too bad Slowking and Purrloin will be too much for them.”

“How do you even know that?” Harry asked him as Louis was walking towards the arena. He turned around and smiled.

“I’ll tell you one day, maybe, curly. I’ll be back soon okay, and then we can go to lunch.”

Harry nodded and then he walked over to the reception, where Liam was sitting as usual when they were working.

“Hi.” Harry said and sat down next to him. “What’s up?”

Liam looked up from his phone.

“Oh nothing really, another day, another challenger you know. Nothing Louis can’t handle though.”

“Do you know how he gets all the psychic skills?” Harry asked, a bit too curious and Liam smiled.

“Yes. But I can’t tell you, it’s up to Louis if he wants you to know right? And I think it’s kind of personal for him.”

Harry sighed, he knew that Liam was going to say that and it was probably right, but he just wanted to know. The fact that Louis knew so much was a bit scary, like Harry was afraid he was reading his thoughts all the time and it didn’t feel that comfortable.

“He’s not reading your thoughts you know.” Liam said suddenly, as if _he_ had been reading Harry’s thoughts. Harry jumped a little, Liam laughed.

“And I don’t either.” He promised and put down his phone in his pocket. “But you know, it’s kinda visible on your face what you’re thinking about. Just calm down, Louis is a good guy.”

“I know he’s a good guy.” Harry said, and he blushed a little. Liam groaned.

“Yeah, and I know you think so because the walls here are honestly paper thin. Seriously!”

Harry’s face turned dark red.

“Uhm, sorry?”

Liam laughed and ruffled Harry’s hair.

“It’s okay you. It’s actually nice to have Louis smiling like a goof. It’s a good change.”

Harry smiled and he and Liam talked for a while until finally Louis came back outside to them, looking pleased.

“Victory once again. Bloke tried to win by using dig all the time. Not gonna work when I have all the water attacks.”

“Good going, Lou.” Harry smiled and Louis kissed him on the cheek. Liam made a face.

“You’re both just disgustingly adorable. Now, are we going to lunch or what?”

“Is it okay if Niall and Zayn joins us?” Harry asked and grabbed his bag. “I told them they could meet you guys.”

“Sure.” Louis said and put one arm around Harry’s shoulders. “I want to meet my sweet boyfriend’s friends.”

Liam made another face, but Harry could see that he was just joking.

***

About 15 minutes into lunch Zayn had already been in a deep conversation for a good while with Louis about Umbreon. Louis was impressed and Zayn was proud, and they talked about good training and battles while Harry watched them from a distant, smiling a little, very pleased that they got along so well. Niall on the other hand talked to Liam about something Harry couldn’t even bother to listen to, he didn’t want to butt in on their conversation anyway and he was fine just watching Louis.

Harry felt a bit like a lovesick puppy but it was okay, he had never felt this way before and he wanted to let the feeling last.

“Harry?” Louis said teasingly after a while, eyeing Harry. “Are you dreaming?”

“Uhm yeah, a bit tired. A lot of exercise.” Harry explained himself and Louis smiled while the other rolled their eyes.

“Well, we should continue with the teambuilding.” Louis said and finished the last of his food. “Head back to the gym.”

“Yeah I have to get back to work anyway.” Zayn said, and Niall and Liam got up as well.

“I’m going to the store first, I’ll come back later.” Liam said when they had said goodbye to Zayn and Niall. Louis waved as Liam got up on his bike and he and Harry walked towards the gym.

“So, should we…” Harry started as the doors were closing behind them, but then Louis was on him, roughly pressing him up against the wall.

“I thought we’d never get to be alone.” Louis mumbled and kissed Harry fiercly. “You’ve been looking so good the whole lunch.”

“Louis!” Harry protested but couldn’t really ignore that Louis’ body pressed against his and those lips kissing him like there was no tomorrow was a pretty good feeling. “I thought we were going to…”

“This is good training too.” Louis promised, still kissing Harry between every word, hands moving everywhere over Harry’s body. “Let’s just… for a minute.”

Harry didn’t complain, he kissed Louis back and held him close, trying to taste him, feel him, realizing that this was the best thing in his life. When Louis had to gasp for air he sighed a little, and then Louis rested on his shoulder.

“Okay, now time for more training.” Louis decided and Harry groaned.

“I enjoyed the kissing more, I think.”

“Well, you want to be strong, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but I…”

“Then we should get going.” Louis said, and suddenly he sounded really excited. “Maybe we could let your Tangela go up against my Slowking. It’s grass vs water, it should be easier for you, a good start.”

“Now you’re babying me.” Harry complained but he followed Louis into the gym. “My Tangela is really good, I promise.”

“I’m sure of it, Hazza.” Louis said and lit the torches in the arena with a remote control. “But you know, my Slowking is still my Slowking, and it’s in pretty good shape.”

Louis picked up his pokéball and threw it on the ground, and with a yawn Slowking appeared.

_You up for a fight against Harry’s Tangela?_

Harry could once again feel that Louis was talking to Slowking, but he couldn’t hear a thing. He just noticed Louis’ eyes getting a bit darker, and Slowking looked at him.

_Do I have to?_

_Yes, you have to._

_Fine, I guess I have no other choice._

Louis smiled, and then he turned to Harry.

“You ready?”

Harry rolled his eyes and teasingly hit Louis on the arm.

“I’m always ready. Now you’re gonna see how great I am.”

Louis snickered, but it was a sweet one, and he pecked Harry quick on the cheek.

“Let’s go, curly.”

Louis made one of those really cool jumps and suddenly he was in the end of the arena, looking ready for a big battle. Harry, not at all blessed with any kind of grace like the one Louis had, took his place on the other side, and picked up his pokéball containing Tangela.

“You can beat them, Tangela.” He whispered to his friend as Tangela was out of its pokéball, looking at Harry with soft, brown eyes. “Don’t let them get to you.”

“Ready, Harry?” Louis smiled from the other end. Slowking yawned again, and Harry really couldn’t understand how he was nervous about this battle, Slowking looked like more up for a nap than a battle.

“Prepare to eat grass.” Harry shouted and he had a big grin on his lips when he pointed towards Slowking. “Tangela, use your vine whip.”

Tangela nodded and ran forward, vines coming out from its body. Slowking yawned again and took one look at Tangela, then waved its paw. A blue light erupted from its fingers and suddenly Tangela was in the air, spinning like a balloon. Louis grinned.

“Use your psybeam, Slowking.”

Harry gasped as Slowking’s eyes started glowing blue, and then he darted forward.

“No, stop, don’t use your weird mind tricks on Tangela!”

Louis’ smile disappeared from his lips and Slowking stopped.

“Harry, this is what I am talking about, you are a bit too weak, you need to evade…”

“I still think it’s cheating.” Harry mumbled, but when he looked at Louis again he was grinning. “You want to wrestle instead?”

“What, I…” Louis started out but before he could finish the sentence Harry had teasingly tackled him to the ground. “God, Harry you’re such a child!”

“You’re just pissed because now I’m winning.” Harry grinned and he tickled Louis who was laughing like a maniac, and their legs and arms tangled up in each other.

“Do you really have time for games, Louis?”

The harsh voice echoed off the walls in the arena and Harry looked up from Louis’ shoulder, where he had been tangled up until now. A man was standing in the doorway, he was dressed in a long, blue coat that almost looked like a cloak, and his hair was dark and his eyes, his eyes looked like a thunderstorm and even from a distant Harry could see how they looked very much like Louis’ eyes.

Louis jumped away from Harry and got to his feet, brushing off the dirt from his jeans. The man looked around the gym, snickering a bit as he watched Tangela and Slowking who was chilling out by the side of the field.

“Father.” Louis said and Harry almost jumped to his feet as well. For some reason he couldn’t really explain he had kind of expecting it to be Louis’ dad, but it was still kind of a shock to see how Louis changed in his father’s presence, like he really didn’t want to be in the same room. Harry looked from Louis, to Louis’ father and then back to Louis, feeling extremely uncomfortable as father and son exchanged looks that didn’t look friendly, more like the most hostile thing Harry had ever witnessed.

“Louis.”

Louis’ father spoke with a posh, harsh accent and it sounded like he could make people feel like slugs at his feet with just his words. The way he looked helped a lot with that too, Harry swallowed as Louis’ father approached them, looking almost majestic, but in a scary way. The few things he had in common with Louis didn’t look nice on him; the eyes that were calm and beautiful on Louis’ looked almost evil on his father. Harry swallowed again when Louis’ father turned his attention to him.

“Is this your charity project then? Or what is it we’re wasting time on here?”

“Father.” Louis said, and Harry could sense the strain in his voice, and how furious Louis was underneath the calm. “This is Harry. He is…”

“Not good enough. So I’ve been told.” Louis’ father’s lips curled in an evil smile and Harry wanted to be angry, but he almost felt a bit scared. “Met Liam outside. He told me you have been wasting time on this, when you should be preparing yourself and winning more battles. Are you even getting stronger?”

“I’m strong enough.” Louis said through gritted teeth and Harry watched Slowking turning its attention to Louis’ father as well, as if Slowking too could feel the tension, wanting to give Louis support.

Louis’ father snickered, almost an evil start to a laugh and he watched Louis.

“I am not pleased, Louis. You need to spend less time socializing and more time getting stronger. You are not enough, and you know that. We have a deal, I expect you to stick to it.”

“I never do anything you don’t ask me to do.” Louis hissed and his father shook his head.

“Boy, we have a lot at stake here. Don’t let yourself down.”

“You mean I shouldn’t let you down.”

“Well.” Louis’ father gave them one last look before turning around. “That is important. I’ll check in later in the week. I hope to see some progress on your part, and not just with this…” He eyed Harry again, like trying to find a word fitting for him but then gave up, and he disappeared from the gym just as silently as he had entered.

A rock exploded behind their back when the door was closed. Harry jumped in terror.

“Sorry.” Louis panted and looked like he tried really hard to control himself. “I shouldn’t… sorry.”

“Wait… you did that?”

“I’m sorry, it doesn’t usually happen.” Louis’ breathing was heavy and he swallowed a couple of times. Harry tried not to be freaked out but Louis had just made a rock explode and it wasn’t just normal.

“Uhm, you wanna… talk or something?” Harry asked, carefully, because now he was a little bit afraid that Louis was going to make him explode or something. Louis stared at him, then his expression softened.

“No, I… I don’t know. Uh. I think I want to be alone.”

“But…” Harry blinked, not wanting to leave Louis when he was obviously upset. “I don’t think I…”

“Please, Harry.” Louis said and his eyes almost filled with tears. He gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, letting his lips linger there for a moment. “I… I’ll call you later. Please?”

“I could still…”

“Please.”

Harry sighed. Clearly it wasn’t a discussion.

“Okay, but if you need me…”

“I know.” Louis smiled and squeezed Harry’s hand. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

Harry tried not to sigh, but he couldn’t help it, and Louis gave him a weak smile and kissed him again.

“I promise I’ll call later, love.”

***

Harry ran into Liam when he was leaving the gym. Liam looked a bit upset as well.

“Did Troy meet him?” and when he noticed the puzzled face on Harry he added. “Louis’ father. Did they meet?”

“Uhm, yeah.” Harry said and shifted his weight from one foot to the other as Liam sighed. “He seemed pretty…”

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” Liam hid his face in his hands, obviously feeling stupid. “I don’t know why I said something, I just… That man, he can force almost any words out of me!”

Harry blinked, thinking back to his meeting with Louis’ father.

“Louis seemed pretty upset. He… uhm, he kept going on about Louis not being good enough and…”

“Yeah, as usual.” Liam mumbled. “Is he okay? Louis.”

Harry glanced back inside like he was hoping to see Louis, but obviously he didn’t.

“I don’t know.” He answered and felt a lump in his throat, and he didn’t even know why. It wasn’t his father that had been storming in and calling _him_ weak and other things. “He… he asked me to leave.”

Liam sighed and looked inside as well, with worried eyes.

“Louis isn’t… I mean, he and Troy… They don’t get along very well. Troy has big dreams for Louis, and I’m not sure…”

“What kind of dreams?” Harry asked, curious, but Liam shook his head.

“I should let Louis tell you, it’s personal as well, I don’t want to tell you and if Louis isn’t ready for you to know…”

Harry sighed. There were a lot of things he couldn’t know about Louis apparently and he started to feel a bit left out.

“You’re not angry, are you?” Liam asked, worried. “Because I’m sure Louis doesn’t mean to…”

“No, I understand, it’s cool.” Harry swung his bag over his shoulder, feeling really bad about the fact that he actually was a bit upset. “I’m heading home, Louis can call me later.”

Liam nodded and Harry waved a little wave as he jumped on his bike. He felt pathetic.

***

Harry always had pictured himself that when he first got into a really serious relationship he would not be that person that obsessed over his partner, wanting so desperately for more attention and worrying every time the person didn’t text or call back that something was wrong.

So, naturally, he was now sitting in his room staring at his phone that lay on the table, waiting for it to buzz. He felt awful and he didn’t even know why. When he got home he had been thinking about whether or not he should have said something to Louis’ dad when he went on about Louis not being good enough, Harry should have defended him, told him that Louis is enough, strong and kind and perfect almost, but Harry was just quiet.

He wondered if that was the reason Louis wanted to be alone, and the reason he didn’t call now. Maybe he was angry because Harry didn’t defend him like he should have, and Harry felt a lump in his throat and tears burning behind his eyelids. He didn’t think that Louis was a failure, or anything that Louis’ father had implied. He thought that Louis was almost as perfect as a human being could be.

Harry was about to get really lost in dark thoughts when he heard a knock on his door and Niall entered.

“Hi.” Niall beamed as he looked at Harry. “You want to get dinner or something? We could cook something, Zayn isn’t home until later.”

“I don’t know.” Harry hesitated and glanced over to his phone. “I’m kinda busy…”

“Waiting for the phone?” Niall sighed and rolled his eyes. “Harry, he’ll call when he calls, don’t be that guy. Let’s just cook some dinner, I’m starving.”

Harry smiled.

“You’re always hungry.”

“Yeah well then, are you gonna keep me from getting my food?”

Harry laughed and Niall smiled, obviously pleased with the fact that he got Harry to laugh.

“Fine.” Harry said and got up from his bed. “But I’m bringing my phone.”

“Good thing then phones in your pocket isn’t against the law.” Niall grinned and grabbed Harry’s arm. “Come on, I’ve got this great new pasta recipe!”

***

Zayn came home just the minute the pasta was done, and the three friends sat down around the table to eat. Zayn told Niall and Harry about his day, apparently there had been a lot of fun customers at the beauty parlor today. Harry listened and actually had fun, almost forgetting that he was waiting for a phone call. Just when they had finished eating and Zayn had volunteered to do the dishes, Harry’s phone vibrated in his pocket.

“I have to get this.” He excused himself and ran up to his room, because he wanted to be alone when he spoke to Louis. As soon as he had closed his door he put the phone to his ear.

“Harry?” Louis’ voice was weak on the other side. Harry felt a lump in his throat.

“Yes, Lou. What’s wrong?”

“Uhm I…I’m sorry about before.” Louis said and his voice still sounded weak and broken, and Harry didn’t like it at all.

“You want me to come over?” He asked, because he needed to see Louis. Needed to know that everything was okay.

“I-I… You don’t have to, I mean I…”

“Louis, I’m coming over.” Harry decided and grabbed his bag, still holding his phone. “Are you at your house?”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to if you don’t…”

“Lou, it’s no discussion, I’m coming over.” Harry said and he didn’t know why he was so eager, but there was just something in Louis voice – Harry had to be there. Louis didn’t object again and Harry hung up, practically running down the stairs.

“I’m heading over to Louis, don’t wait up.”

“Do we ever wait up for you?” Zayn asked with a grin, but then he saw the worried look on Harry’s face and his grin disappeared. “Uhm, is something wrong…”

“I just have to go there, I’ll come back…” Harry wanted to say when he’d be back but he didn’t really know. Niall patted his shoulder.

“It’s okay Harry, go see him.”

Harry rushed out and jumped on his bike. He was happy he had memorized the way to Louis’ house.

***

There was only a dim light in one of the windows when Harry parked his bike outside Louis’ house and knocked on the door. It felt like it took forever but then finally the door opened up and Louis was there.

He looked like a mess. He was pale, his eyes were red and he had obviously been crying. His hair that usually looked so perfect was now ruffled and out of place, and his clothes looked sloppy on him, not at all matched and well fitted like those he usually wore. Harry swallowed and opened up his arms without even thinking, and Louis almost jumped him, hugging him tight like Harry was a real thing he desperately needed right now.

“What’s wrong, Louis?” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, trying desperately not to cry as well, but the sight of Louis, a broken Louis, was almost too much for him.

“I’m sorry.” Louis said and his voice was really quiet. “I… I don’t think I’m handling this very well.”

“Handling what? Come on Lou, let’s get inside.” Harry begged and he led Louis into the house, closing the door behind them and then sitting Louis down on the sofa in the living room. When they were sitting down Louis cuddled up close to Harry and Harry had his arm around him.

“Talk to me.” Harry whispered and Louis wiped a tear off his cheek and then looked up at Harry.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” He mumbled and looked down again, like he didn’t really want to look at Harry. “I… I should have warned you about my dad, I…”

“Louis, it’s not your fault.” Harry said softly and ran his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Why was he such a jerk anyway?”

Louis snickered and it made Harry smile, because it was feeling like Louis came back to him the more he held him.

“My dad is… well, we don’t really get along. He has dreams and I… I don’t think I’m a very good son for them.”

“What kind of dreams?” Harry asked, really hoping Louis would tell him now. Louis swallowed.

“My father used to be the gym leader. He… He was really strong. But then he had to quit, and he forced me to take the job instead. Said I have to defend the family honor, that I was too good to just waste my time on…And that since I had inherited his… Yeah. Anyway, I had to do it. And it wasn’t that bad, I had Liam and I won. A lot. And a gym leader is a gym leader. It’s cool.”

Harry nodded because yeah, a gym leader was really cool. Louis sighed.

“But my dad is… Well, he isn’t satisfied with me just being a gym leader. He wants me to be more than that.”

“What?” Harry asked and Louis looked up at Harry again, brushing his thumb against Harry’s cheek.

“He wants me to be one of the Elite Four.” He confessed and Harry couldn’t help but gasp. The Elite Four, that was… It was almost impossible.

“That’s… why does he want that?” Harry asked and caressed Louis’ cheek. “The Elite Four is… that’s almost impossible!”

“I know.” Louis buried his face in his hands. “But my dad is convinced that if I just get stronger, better, The League will notice me and give me a place among them. But I just… I don’t think it’s for me.”

“It’s not your dream.” Harry said slowly. “It’s his dream. Not yours.”

Louis nodded and a tear trickled down his cheek.

“I’m just so tired of fighting.” He whispered. “I don’t want this. I don’t think I even want to be a gym leader. I’m stuck at that place and I just… I just want to be out in the world, Harry. I want to travel, see new things. I…”

“We could.” Harry whispered and pulled Louis closer. “We could leave. Right now.”

Louis’ lips shivered when he looked up at Harry again.

“Harry, we can’t do that.” he whispered back. “If we… We can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Harry asked and he kissed Louis softly, then pulled back to look at him again. “If you want to… we could leave.”

Harry didn’t really know why he was saying this but Louis sounded so broken, so hollow and suddenly Harry so, so desperately wanted to help him. And if Louis wanted to leave, then Harry would go with him. He would help him.

Louis smiled faintly.

“You can’t just ask a guy to elope with you, Hazza.”

“Why not? Let’s do it. Let’s get out of here. The gym, your father, this… We’ll just run away. We’ll see the world, just like you wanted.”

“He will find me.” Louis whispered. “I can’t just…”

“Come on, Lou.” Harry whispered and then his lips found Louis’ again, and he kissed him softly, lips parting, tongues exploring, until he had to pull away for air. “We’ll disappear. Together. For as long as we can, and then when they find us… we will deal with it.”

Louis looked at Harry like he thought Harry was insane, and then he opened his mouth.

“Okay.”

Harry blinked, like he hadn’t really expected that reply.

“What?”

Louis smiled and squeezed Harry’s hand.

“Okay. I want to. I want to leave with you.”

Harry swallowed because now it all became really serious and he was suddenly questioning if it really had been a good idea. But then he saw the spark in Louis’ eyes return and it made his heart sing, and suddenly he wanted nothing else than to run away with Louis.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Louis smiled. “I’m sure we will learn from it. And you need it too. It will make you stronger. You might be able to follow your dreams too.”

Harry looked down, suddenly feeling embarrassed; like he was afraid Louis would think he did this from himself.

“It’s not about me, I…”

“Harry.” Louis softly grabbed his cheek and tilted his head up so that they could look at each other. “I know. I… This is…”

“I have to talk to Zayn and Niall.”

“And I have to tell Liam.”

“But we’re leaving tomorrow morning, early?”

Louis smiled and then he leaned in to Harry’s face.

“If you want to go with me.”

Harry swallowed.

“I think… I think I’d go anywhere with you.”

Louis laughed a little and then his lips were almost touching Harry’s.

“I like you, Styles.”

“I like you, Tomlinson.”

Louis grinned and then he closed the distance between them, and Harry felt himself get lost in a kiss that tasted nothing but Louis, and it was amazing, breathtaking, and Harry knew for sure that leaving with Louis was the right thing to do. Leaving with Louis would be the best thing in his life.

This would be an adventure, and Harry couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments, if you want more of this, please tell me so that I know if I should continue or if it's not good! x love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> I could continue this with another chapter but I don't know if people would like that, tell me if you want more!


End file.
